New Life in a New Neighborhood
by StrawberrySwiirl
Summary: Ally Dawson moves to a new house. She experiences scary stuff, and who will be there to help her? Will she meet this 'special someone' and will she find out her house's story/past? Rated T for violence!
1. The Move

**StrawberrySwiirl is back with another story! I hope you guys will like this! Anyways, so do we have to do the Disclaimer thing?**

**Trish: Let me do it!**

**Me: Well, okay!**

**Trish: StrawberrySwiirl doesn't own Austin&Ally but the plot of this story!**

**Me: Happy now?**

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter One:**

**The Movie**

Ally's POV:

I was currently in my bedroom, listening to my best friend Trish, begging me not to move.

"Ally, why do you have to move? You know you can always stay at my place!" Trish said.

"I'm sorry, Trish! I'm as bummed out as you are! But this is what my dad wants, and I am not going to argue." I said.

"But, I'm really going to miss you!" Trish said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you more! But you know you can always visit me in summer, or vice-versa!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"That could work!" Trish said. "So, I'll leave you to yourself and the packing. Bye, Ally-Gator! I'm really going to miss you!"

"Bye, Trish-Kebab!" I said hugging her.

After Trish left, I packed everything, and put my suit-case in my dad, Lester Dawson's van.

I had nothing to do. So, I opened my songbook/diary, which my mom, Penny Dawson gave to me before leaving to Africa.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_It turns out I'm moving from Miami, Florida to some other place. I'm pretty bummed out but my dad seemed really happy, so I didn't argue. It's sad that I'm leaving the place I was born in, and even sadder that I'm not going to see my best friend, Trish! I'll keep in touch!_

_-Ally_

I closed my songbook/diary, sighing. There is no turning back. I watched TV for a few minutes before falling asleep.

…

I woke up at 8:00, the sun shining. I got up, picked out what I want to wear and got into the shower. This was it. I was moving today.

2 minutes later, I was putting on my clothes. I decided to wear white shorts, a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt, with a red cardigan. I put on my white converse and brushed my hair. I grabbed my bag, looked at the room one more time, and went downstairs.

"Good morning, honey!" My dad, Lester greeted me.

My dad seemed happy, so I have to be happy. I fake smiled before answering him. "Good morning, dad! How was your sleep?"

"It was great!" He replied before pushing a plate of bacon and eggs from across the counter.

I just eat in silence. I was too frustrated to do anything! I mean, I was moving!

…

My dad and I were currently outside the house. I was staring at it, while my dad was locking the front door.

"Okay, pumpkin! It's time to leave! Got everything you need?"

"Yup!" I replied, popping the 'P'.

My dad put his stuff in the trunk, and got into the car. He sighed, and just stared at me.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"I know this move is hard on you…" He trails off, but I cut him off. I didn't want him to lecture me! I was not in the mood.

"It's okay. Besides, maybe this new life will turn out great?" I cut him off, trying to sound positive.

"I'm proud of you, Ally! Always be positive." My dad says, turning on the car.

When my dad said that, it reminded me of a quote.

_Always turn a negative situation into a positive situation –Michael Jordan_

Should I? Will my new life be better than the one in Miami?

I doubt it!

I fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

…

"Wake up, Ally! We're here!"

I open my eyes, slowly. I look to my side to find a huge house! It was actually a really beautiful house! It looked old and new at the same time.

It looked old, because my dad said that house was built a long time ago! It was new because it was painted yellow, with the windows, doors, porch and other stuff white. It was a beautiful house.

"Wow, dad. This house is…huge and beautiful!" I say smiling.

"Wait till you see your room!"

I entered the house carefully. It wasn't just huge and beautiful, it was also_ spooky._

I walk upstairs, observing everything in my way. I go to a door that had the name "Ally" on it with black music notes around it.

My parents love music, and so do I!

I slowly twist the door-knob, and enter the room. But something stopped me. Like, someone was in my way. It was _cold_, sending shivers down my spine.

I brushed it off and looked around. My wallpaper was a light yellow, with colorful music notes on it. The bed was in the middle with, well, other stuff around it.

I spend the rest of the day un-packing with my dad.

I looked at my watch. _5:00! _That took some time, and I was tired! I decided to go for a walk. You know? Get used to my new life in a new neighborhood.

I told my dad, and started walking around. The houses were beautiful, and there were a lot of trees, which reminded me of my mom. I miss her so much!

I was still walking, when I spotted a Bakery. I was really hungry from the un-packing so I decided to go in.

I pushed the door open, and the aroma of bread, and other sweets filled my nostrils. Yum!

After minutes of looking, I decided to buy 2 brownies; one for me, and one for my dad.

I exited the Bakery, which is now my favorite place! I walked and walked, when I saw a restaurant. I wonder if they were hiring. You see, my dad isn't the type of person that gives money to me, whenever I need it. He tells me to get a part-time job, and I think that's good parenting.

I enter the restaurant which is called **Melody Diner (*). **I go over to talk to the boss; Mindy.

"Hi! My name is Ally Dawson, and I am looking for an occupation here" I tell the boss, Mindy.

"How is your singing?" She asks.

"In my opinion, I say it's good." I reply smiling.

"You're hired! You start tomorrow at 10:00! A lot of hungry teenagers come here for breakfast, so get ready!" She says.

"Great!"

After thanking Mindy, I go home. A group of people, my age (I'm 15 years old!), were standing next to a Lamborghini, talking. My eye caught a blonde boy. He was tall, with dirty-blonde hair. He stared at me for a few seconds, but I quickly look away.

I finally reach home.

"Dad! I'm back!" I shout. No answer. "I bought a brownie for you!"

My dad quickly appears from the kitchen.

"Hey, honey! Did you like the neighborhood?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's great!" I reply. "I got a part time job at some restaurant called Melody Diner. I start tomorrow at 10:00." I tell him.

"That's great, honey!" He says, and we both just stand there, smiling, while eating the chocolate brownie.

It was time for bed! Did I tell you that it was already June? So, 3 more months till school. I put on my pajamas, brush my teeth and tie my hair. I look at the mirror, and notice a crack.

"Hey, dad?" I call out for him.

My dad enters the room. "Is everything alright?" He asks me.

"I'm fine, but why is there a crack in the mirror?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Honey…what crack?"

I look at the mirror to find _nothing_ whatsoever!

"What the-?"

"It was probably from the move. Good night!"

It can't be my imagination! I saw it! It was long that it made my face into two!

I brushed it off, but felt something cold, that sent shivers down my spine! _Again?_

I just went to bed. Tomorrow, is a new day…considering I have to go to work.

**(A/N: What do you think? I enjoyed writing this! Thanks for viewing though!**

**(*): Melody Diner is actually in Miami, Florida. I just changed destinations.**

_**~StrawberrySwiirl**_

**SPOILERS:**

**Chapter Two:**

**~Ally sings in Melody Diner**

**~She meets a couple of people. Some people are rude, others are **_**attracted?)**_


	2. Melody Diner & The Posse

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter Two:**

**Melody Diner & The Posse **

Ally's POV

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

That was my alarm clock, signaling it was time to wake up for work.

It was 9:30. Perfect! It will take me 10 minutes to take a shower, 5 minutes to get dressed and probably around 2 minutes to apply light make-up.

Mindy sent the work outfit. **It was a yellow dress(not the fancy ones), with a white waist apron, and a cute white hat (not the hat that covers all your hair). (*)**

I took a 10 minute shower, and put on the outfit. I applied some blush, and lipstick, grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

My dad was still asleep. His job starts at 12:00 till 12:00 midnight! So, I never get to see him that much.

I grabbed an apple, and walked to Melody Diner. While I was walking, I noticed 'The Posse' that I saw yesterday next to the Lamborghini. The blonde guy noticed me, and stared at me. _Again_

I kept walking, until I finally reached the restaurant. I enter it to find Mindy talking to 2 people; one with dirty-blonde hair, and the other with dark brown curly hair. The curly haired one looked Spanish.

"Ahh, Ally! Welcome! This is Cassidy, and this is Trish! They will help you get used to your job!" Mindy said.

"Hi! My name is Cassidy Moon! This is Patricia De La Rosa. But, call her Trish!" The dirty-blonde haired girl said.

"I'm Ally Dawson! 15 years old. Going to 10th grade. What about you?" I ask politely.

"I'm going to 9th grade! I have a brother, called Austin Moon. He's going to 10th grade too!" Cassidy replied.

"I'm your age, Ally! Now, to take orders, you have to _sing!_" Trish said with a smile. She looked really nice! So did Cassidy!

"Sing? As in…_SING?_" I asked.

"Do you have Stage-Fright?"

"Nope! I'll be happy to sing! Music is my passion!" I said.

Trish frowned as a couple of people entered.

"Ally, those are the "Popular Posse". The blonde one is Nicki Smith. The blonde boy is Austin Moon. The red-head is Dez Fisher. And the others are just the same: rude and obnoxious!

"Keep an eye out! But, my brother isn't that bad. I mean, he doesn't bully anyone. He stays silent. Since he's in Popular Posse, people hate him." Cassidy says. "Well, let's go take their order! Show us your singing skills!"

I suddenly became nervous.

I grabbed a notebook, a pen and made my way to the Popular Posse. Ugh! What a stupid name. Cassidy came with me.

"Hi! Welcome to Melody Diner! This is Ally Dawson, and she'll be serving you today!" Cassidy sang. She had an amazing voice!

Everyone looked at me.

"Oh, a new person, I see? Couldn't afford buying a car? Or clothes?" Nicki insults. Everyone laughed, except Austin.

"Well, at least I am not a spoilt brat!" I mutter.

"What did you say?!" Nicki says.

"Nothing!" I say then I start to sing. _"What can I get you today?"_

Austin's POV

I'm Austin Moon! I'm 15, going on 16. I'm really popular. So popular, that I'm in this Popular Posse. The worst thing about it? All of them torture innocent people. I find that harsh, but I really like being popular. As usual, we made our way to Melody Diner. It's where my younger sister works; Cassidy Moon. She's one year younger than me. She's going to turn 15 in a couple of weeks, and I'm going to turn 16 in a month!

We take our seats, when my sister Cassidy comes. But not alone! A brunette, a _really pretty_ brunette makes her way with Cassidy.

"Hi! Welcome to Melody Diner! This is Ally Dawson, and she'll be serving you today!" Cassidy sang.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, a new person, I see? Couldn't afford buying a car? Or clothes?" Nicki insults. Everyone laughed, except me. That was harsh.

"Well, at least I am not a spoilt brat!" I heard her mutter.

"What did you say?!" Nicki says.

"Nothing!" she says. _"What can I get you today?" She sang._

I stopped looking at the menu and looked at her. She had a beautiful voice! It sounds like an angel! I feel like I'm on cloud 9!

She took orders, when it was my turn. She smiled at me, and waited.

"I'll have the Chocolate Chip Pancakes, please" I say politely.

"AUSTIN! We, the Poplars', don't say 'please'!" Nicki glares at me.

I roll my eyes. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Make it fast!" I tell this brunette.

She looks at Nicki with a disgusted look on her face, then at me; with the same look.

"I'll be back with your orders in a few." She tells us.

I felt horrible. But, I don't want to ruin my reputation.

20 minutes later, she came with the food.

"_Here you go!" She sings._

I swear I can spend a whole day, listening to her sing. I just start eating my pancakes. I look up to see Ally laughing with Cassidy.

Time passed, and it was time for Melody Diner to close. The Popular Posse were talking, some making out, some teasing kids. I stood there looking at the restaurant.

It was 7:00P.M. Cassidy and Trish were walking home. I didn't see Ally, though.

"Come on, Austin! Time to go!" Nicki shouts.

"I think I forgot my phone and wallet in the restaurant. You guys go ahead; I'll catch up with you." I lie. I just wanted to see Ally.

They nod and walk away. When they were out of sight, I make my way to the restaurant. No one was there, but then I spot Ally, cleaning the counter. She was also singing.

I watched her clean the counter, tables, mopping the floor.

I enter the store.

"Hello?" I ask looking at Ally. She didn't answer and that's when I realize she had ear-buds on.

I approach her, tapping her on the shoulder.

She was startled, but then smiled.

"May I help you?" She asks nicely.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you, while ordering. It wasn't really my fault; it was the head of this Posse." I babble on.

She laughs. "It's okay! I get it, really. You don't want to ruin your reputation." She smiles, while mopping the floor.

"So, you've met my sister, Cassidy?" I ask her, trying to open a conversation.

"Yes! And she's really nice. Hey, could you give me her phone number?" She asks.

Bummer! I wish it was _my _phone number she was asking for.

"Yeah, sure. Pen and Paper?" I ask.

She looks down at her notebook. "Mine is full of orders. No pages left! Here, write on my hand." She holds out her hand, gives me the pen and I start writing Cassidy's number.

I wave good-bye, and leave. But before that, I look at her one more time. I see her looking at her hand, smiling, and letting out a cute laugh.

I wonder why?

Cassidy: ***her number* (**)**

Austin:** *his number* (***) ;)**

Ally's POV

I take out my phone, and put in Austin and Cassidy's number. I finish cleaning, and head home. I was so tired! I decided to text Cassidy.

_-Hey, Cass! It's Ally. –Ally_

_-Ally! How did you get my number? –Cassidy_

_-Your brother, Austin gave it to me. –Ally_

_-Oh la la! ;) –Cassidy_

_-What? :P –Ally_

_-Nothing.. Wanna have a sleepover? –Cassidy_

_-On my way! But before that, I need the address! –Ally_

_-Haha! Yeah! _***writes address* (****) **_–Cassidy_

Sleepover with Cassidy! I packed some clothes, toiletries, and some other stuff! I was going to forget to take my songbook/diary, but I noticed it! I left my dad a note saying:

_Dad,_

_I met a really good friend called Cassidy. I'm having a sleepover at her house. Don't worry! Be back, sometime! :P_

_-Ally_

I look at the address, and start making my way to Cassidy's house.

Finally! I made it! And might I add that their house is awesome!

I ring the door-bell, and I was greeted by Cassidy and Trish! This is going to be awesome.

"Guys, want to watch a movie?" Cassidy asks.

"Yeah!" Trish and I yell in unison.

We make our way up to her room. She takes out a box full of movies. After minutes of searching, we decided to watch a random one.

2 hours later; after the movie finished, we started having a pillow fight. We screamed, laughed and had so much fun.

Suddenly, someone barged into the room. And this 'someone' was shirtless. Then I realized who it was! It was Austin! I totally forgot that Austin is Cassidy's sister.

"What is with all the—" He stops when he notices me.

I looked at the ground, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Austin, put on a shirt, and get out!" Cassidy shoos him, slams the door, and we start laughing.

Austin's POV

I was in my room, strumming my guitar, when I heard screaming and laughing. I was only in my pajama shorts.

I made my way to Cassidy's room, and knocked. No answer, but I still heard laughing and screaming. I barged in!

"What is with all the—" I stop when I notice _Ally!_

I stand there frozen.

"Austin, put on a shirt, and get out!" Cassidy shoos me and slams the door in my face. I smirk. Ally is having a sleepover with my sister. Well, this is going to be interesting. I make my way to my room, and return to my guitar.

**(A/N: And there is Chapter 2! Leave Reviews, please! My birthday is in 2 days, so my birthday wish-or wishes are reviews!)**

**(*): What Cassidy wore in Diners and Daters**

**(**): Pretend Austin put in a number.**

**(***): Pretend Austin put his number.**

**(****): Pretend there was an address.**

**WARNING: ****I used past and present in this story, so bear with it!**


	3. This is Where it Begins

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter Three**

**This Is Where It Begins**

Ally's POV

We spent the rest of the night eating and dancing, and that is what got me real thirsty!

"Cass, can I go downstairs to get a water bottle?" I ask Cassidy.

"Of course!" She says, and continues playing **Dancing with the Stars (*)** on her **Wii (**)**

I make my way to the kitchen. It took me a little time, since their house is huge. I finally reached it. I open the fridge and get a water bottle. I close the fridge, startled by the fact Austin was sitting on the counter.

"Oh god!" I was startled. "You should stop doing that!" I tease.

"It's not my fault you're easily scared!" He teases back.

I roll my eyes playfully, and start making my way back to Cassidy's room.

"Wait!" Austin shouts.

"Yes?" I ask, smiling.

"I'd like to get to know you. What are your interests?" He asks.

"I'm interested in Music, eating pickles, cloud watching, the color yellow, and romance."

"Romance?" He asks confused.

"Yeah. I like matchmaking. It's.._romantic." _I laugh.

Austin's POV

"I'm interested in Music, eating pickles; cloud watching, the color yellow, and romance."

"Romance?" I ask.

"Yeah. I like matchmaking. It's _romantic." _She says, laughing. "What about you?"

"I'm interested in Music as well, pancakes; the color red, dancing, singing, playing instruments.."

"That's so cool!" She says.

God, her smile is beautiful. But not as beautiful as her eyes, and her face, and her hair, and her totally kissable lips… And she also smelt nice. _Strawberries…_

"Austin? Austin? AUSTIN!"

She snaps me back to reality.

"WH-What?" I ask

"You zoned out." She laughs.

…

Ally's POV

Austin is so sweet; not a bad guy after all. And he is handsome! His blonde hair that flops the right way, those kind yes, and a dreamy smile, and he smells like a Fresh Summer Breeze!

_Snap out of it, Ally!_

_You like this guy, don't you?_

_Who is this?_

_Your conscience! Or mind. Whatever works! _

_I don't like this guy!_

_Denial…_

_Oh, whatever!_

Before going up to Cassidy's, I saw a room full of instruments. Then, I see a big, black shiny piano! I couldn't resist.

I sit, and start playing a melody. I sang whatever came out of my mouth, and decided to jot that down on my songbook/diary.

"You have an amazing voice!" Someone says.

I look back to see Austin leaning against the wall.

"Snoop, much?" I tease.

He approaches me, and sits next to me. He sat real close…and I didn't mind.

We decided to make a melody for fun. We started playing whatever came to our minds. And then, our hands touched. I look up to see Austin blushing, and I was blushing even harder.

Though I got to admit, I felt something when he touched my hand.

_That is called a spark, my friend._

_Oh, not you again!_

_Rude, much! I'm pretty sure he's falling for you. And you are so into him. Nice abs, right?_

_Get out of my head! I'm not falling for him!_

_DENIAL…._

It was time for bed. I sat down in my sleeping bag, and thought of what my inner child said. Or conscience, whatever..

The word _Denial _kept playing in my head.

_Denial. Denial…Denial…_

Could I be falling for Austin?!

Austin's POV

We were playing the piano, when our hands touched. I looked at her, and I was blushing! AUSTIN MONI- I mean Austin Moon was blushing!

I looked at her, and she blushing even harder. She looked so cute!

We said our 'good-nights' and left.

I couldn't sleep though. Someone was stuck on mind. It was Ally. How beautiful and talented she is. How our hands touched; and I felt something there!

Could I be falling for Ally?

…

I woke up real early; which is kind of weird. I took a quick shower, and put on some clothes. I checked my hair, and made my way downstairs.

Everyone was still asleep. I made my way to the kitchen and to my surprise, I found Ally making pancakes!

"Good morning, Austin!" Ally said, handing me a plate of Chocolate Chip Pancakes.

"Good morning and thanks!" I say, digging in.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked.

"Popular Posse." I reply, rolling my eyes. "You?"

"Melody Diner with Trish and Cassidy!" She says with a smile.

The door-bell rings and the Popular Posse walks in.

"Austie! You're awake!" She smiles but then frowns. "What is _she _doing here?"

"She's having a sleep-over with my sister. No biggie" I say.

Ally just stood there, until one of the Popular Posse's; Dallas goes and introduces himself.

"Hey! I'm Dallas." He introduces himself. _Oh boy._

Ally's POV

A brown, and tanned boy approaches me.

"Hey! I'm Dallas" He holds out his hand. I take it.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson."

"I heard you sing. You have a great voice." He compliments.

"Thanks!"

Dallas is a really sweet boy. I looked at Austin, and his face was red. I brushed it off.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" He asks. Nicki was mad.

"I have to work at Melody Diners. But, I'll see you anyway." I smile.

"Great!" He takes my hand and pulls me away from the house. Cassidy and Trish follow us laughing.

…

I was currently taking orders at Melody Diner. Then, I saw the Stupid Posse come in. They take their seats. I sigh, take a deep breath, and make my way to those rude people. Except Austin and Dallas. They both were sweet.

"_Welcome to Melody Diner! May I take your order?" I sang_

After I took the orders, I looked at Dallas, and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

Austin's POV

I felt _jealous!_ Dallas was flirting with _my_ Ally. Well, two can play it at that game. I started flirting with Nicki, even though I felt like punching her.

"So, Nicki… What are you doing tonight?" I ask her.

"What-ever you're doing!" She winks.

"Come to my place at 7:00." I wink back.

Ally came with the orders. Then, Dallas looked at me with a raised eyebrow, smirked and asked Ally something.

"Hey, Ally. Do you want to hang out with me tonight?"

She smiles. "Sure!"

"Should I come to Austin's house since your sleeping over?"

"Yeah, that would work!" She smiles as she hands us our orders.

That's just great! I'll be hanging out with Ms. Barbie, and Ally will be hanging out with Mr. Popular-that-I-can-get-whatever-I-want!

I felt like I just lost a part of heart. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I lost Ally!

…

Ally, Cassidy and I walked back to our place. Cassidy and Ally kept talking about Dallas.

"Ally, Dallas is so cute! He totally likes you!" Cassidy squeals and I cringe at word 'likes' you.

"I wouldn't say that! But, Dallas_ is_ cute!" Ally squeals.

So, Dallas stole her heart and I'm guessing she's head over heels for him! Yay! **(Sarcasm Intended)**

**At 7:00**

The door-bell rings. Ally and I answer the door. Dallas and Nicki were standing there. Dallas was smiling at Ally, and she was smiling back. Nicki was smirking, like she had something planned. _Uh-oh_

"Hey, Ally! I got some snacks, and a movie. Let's get this date started!" Dallas says.

Did he just say DATE?!

"D-date?" Ally stutters.

"Or hang-out. But I like date better!" He grabs Ally's hand and takes her up-stairs.

I look at Nicki, and she wraps her hands around my neck.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" She asks.

"I was thinking watching a movie with Dallas and Ally!" I grab her hand, and we went to a room.

We found Dallas and Ally putting in the movie. I asked them if it was okay if we joined them, and they didn't mind.

_Titanic started…_

"This movie is boring!" Nicki whined.

"No, it isn't! It's a romantic movie! Live with it!" He says. You see, Dallas and Nicki are siblings. **(A/N: Shocker?)**

2 hours later, Dallas and Nicki left.

"So, you like Dallas?" I ask nervously.

"I just want to be friends." She says. "Well, I have to go home. I haven't heard or seen my dad."

She packs her clothes, and tells Cassidy bye. I offered to walk her home, and she happily approved.

We were walking in silence, and finally we made it.

"So, thanks for walking me. Wanna come in hang out?" She asks.

"Yeah!"

We enter her huge house. I turn to look at Ally who was reading a note.

She read it aloud:

_Ally,_

_I had to leave to New York for a Music Convention. Money in jar! Be back in 2 weeks._

_-Lester_

"Great! Dad is going to leave me in this creepy house for 2 weeks." She says.

"What is so creepy about this house?"

"Well, I was looking at my mirror and it had crack, I called my dad, and then it was gone. I have had the goose bumps twice. I mean, sometimes, when I'm walking, I can't. Like something is in my way, when there is no one!" Ally replies.

We just watch TV for the rest of the night, until Austin leaves.

I look around the house, sigh, and go upstairs to my bedroom. I decided to write in my songbook/diary. I should really give it a name!

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Things are going pretty well. I met Austin Moon; his sister Cassidy Moon and Trish De La Rosa. Her name reminds me of my best friend, the other Trish. I miss Miami. Austin is so nice! I just came back from the sleepover; dad is out of town for 2 weeks, so that leaves me in this creepy house. Something doesn't feel right about this house!_

_-Ally_

I change into my pajamas, and use the bathroom. And of course, I was greeted by a shiver. What is up with these shivers?

I brush my teeth while looking the mirror…and that's when I saw something. I saw an old man. He was smiling. But, that was not a warm smile. That was a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you smile'. Beside him, I saw a little girl. She was black haired, she was also wearing a white dress. But the white dress was covered in something red. _Blood? _She slowly looked up, and she had no eyes. Her face was all bloody.

That's when I decided to scream. They quickly disappeared. I ran to the living room. I sat on the couch, curled up in a ball. Who were those people? Were they ghosts? That little girl's image haunted me. She looked sad.

And what happened next? The lights went out! I started sweating. My heart was beating really fast. I started searching for my phone. Where is it?!

I realized it was upstairs. I started looking for a flash-light. I pointed towards my door, and I saw the little girl. She looked at me. I screamed even more.

That's all I remember because before I knew it, I was un-conscience.

…

I opened my eyes, slowly. I was on somebody's lap. I was scared.

"Please don't hurt me!" I shouted.

"Ally? It's me! Austin."

I looked up, and saw Austin.

"What happened to you?" He asks me.

"I-I don't know. I was b-brushing my teeth w-when I saw a-an old man a-and a little g-girl." My eyes were watering. "The g-girl had n-no eyes! Then, the lights w-went out. I s-saw her again with the help o-of my flash-l-light. She was at the door, looking at me."

"Well, I was at home when I saw you forgot your phone. So, I decided to bring it to you when I heard screaming." Austin said, hugging me tightly.

"Austin, I-I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here for you." He said, kissing my tears away.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen! I think I have feelings for this guy.

**(A/N: Ta-Da! What do you think?**

**(*): I don't own Dancing with the Stars**

**(**): I don't own Wii**

**NOTE: ****There are 2 Trish's (xD); one from Miami, the other where Ally moved!)**


	4. Research and the Fight

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter Four**

**Research and the Fight**

Ally's POV

It was another day. Another terrible day, might I add. I was sleeping at Austin and Cassidy's house after the 'incident'. I swear, every night, I would wake up screaming and crying. It was because I kept having this nightmare…

I would see the old man, and the little girl. Every single night, I would have to dream about them. Is there something special? I mean, should I start researching?

I sighed and looked at the clock. _11:45_

Oh, great! I have to sleep now, and I would have to dream about those..those..._people!_

I heard a knock.

"Come in" I say.

Austin came in.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" He asks. I look at him with a weak smile.

"Yeah.." I choke out. I look at him again and he had an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, not really. I mean, I'm going to dream about these people. I'm s-scared." I say. Austin wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that till we both fell asleep. _He is warm!_

Time passed…I woke up screaming and crying. I was also sweating. I had my eyes closed.

_I was running; running from the old man and the little girl. Where ever I would run, they would appear in front of me. _

_I kept on running. The little girl appeared in front of me. She had something silver and sharp. It was a knife. She looked at me with an evil smile. I started screaming, punching and kicking_

_"Ally..Ally..Ally.." _A voice said. I opened my eyes. It was Austin. He had a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? You were screaming and kicking and punching.." He said.

"I'm-I'm okay." I say before falling asleep.

Luckily, I didn't dream about anything. I hope it stays that way.

Austin's POV

I woke up at 8:00. Well, time for Melody Diner. I looked at Ally, and she was sleeping peacefully. Thank god! She has been waking up, screaming. I think it was from that traumatizing experience.

I put on some clothes and checked on Ally once more. She was snoring lightly. I smiled. I think I stared at her for like a whole 30 minutes. That wasn't boring!

She moved slowly, and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Austin." She says sitting up.

"Good morning. Ready to go to Melody Diner?" I ask.

"Yup!" She says popping the 'P'.

She got dressed and we both went to Melody Diner. We parted ways. Y'know? Her work and my stupid Posse.

"So, Austin? Is there anything going on between you and that Dorkson?" Nicki asks.

"Huh-What? No!" I say.

"Whatever" She says and turns her attention back to the mirror she had in her hands.

I see Ally laughing with Cassidy. I guess Nicki noticed me staring at her, because she frowned.

"Look, Austin. If you like this Ally, then you're out of this Posse. You are total opposites! You're cool, and she's a dork. Make up your mind and when you're done doing that, text me!" She says before walking out with the rest of the Posse.

This might be a problem…

I mean, I really love Ally, but I like being popular!

…

I wait for Ally outside of Melody Diner. She finally comes out!

"Hey, Austin" She says

"Hey, Ally.." I say nervously.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Well, I've been thinking. You know the Popular Posse, right? Well, maybe we should ignore each other outside, so my friends won't suspect a thing, and you know how this Posse is important to me..But, we could always hang out when I'm not with them!" I say, rather too quickly.

I look at Ally, and she had tears in her eyes.

"No, Ally. Please don't cry!" I say, reaching over to wipe away her tears. She slaps my hand.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you! You would actually pick a stupid group over your best friend? Well, Austin! I'll make this easier…How about we completely ignore each other, forget that we met, and move on?" She shouts.

I could tell she was angry.

"That's perfect! Bye, Austin! I hope you're happy!" She says crying, and then running.

"Wait, Ally!" I shout.

It was too late.

Ally's POV

I can't believe him! I hate him! Why do I even have a crush on him?! I never want to speak to him again! I run towards the house. Not my house, but Cassidy's house.

I close the door, and run upstairs to my room. I lock the door, flop down onto my bed, and cry even harder.

I looked around my room. I spotted my laptop, so I decided to do a little research around my house.

After hours of searching, I knew my house's past! And it was not good…

_A long time ago, there was a married couple that just moved in to the house. The wife was pregnant, and they were both so happy. Once the baby was born, everything turned upside down for the family. The husband lost his job, which meant no money to pay for the rent, electricity, water and so on. The husband found a job later on, but started abusing his little girl, Angie. He would come home, and torture her. The wife would try to stop him, but the husband would always ignore her._

_One day, the husband came home angry, so he got a gun and shot his wife. Before killing his daughter, he poked her eyes out, stabbed her and shot her._

_The husband later hanged himself._

I stared at the laptop in shock. What the heck?! This was beyond terrifying! I then remembered what happened between me and Austin.

Tears threatened to fall, and I couldn't hold them. I don't want to stay here. Not with Austin. I packed my bags and opened the door. I walked down the stairs to find Cassidy, arms crossed and Austin had his face in his hands.

"Ally!" Cassidy said and hugged me. I noticed Austin look up, then I noticed Cassidy stare at my bags.

"Wh-Where are you going?" She asks.

"Home. It's where I belong. I also found out that my house used to belong to a man that killed his family before killing himself"

"Then, why are you going back?" Cassidy asks. Austin looked at me.

"It's better being in a haunted house than being here. I'm sorry, Cassidy, but I have to go!" I say before opening the door and leaving.

I heard Cassidy shout at Austin.

"You see what you did, Austin?! You're pathetic!" She screams.

"I know" Austin replies. His voice sounded like he was just crying.

I kept on walking and there was no turning back.

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating! Thank You guys for the reviews!)**


	5. What's Going On?

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter Five**

**What's Going On?**

Ally's POV

I ran all the way home, crying. I just couldn't take Austin off my mind. I just can't! I finally reached my house, un-locked it and entered.

I was so not in the mood to unpack. Then I heard a voice.

"Ally-Gator!"

I turned around to see my dad, smiling brightly.

"Dad! Omg, I missed you so much! How was New York?" I say, hugging him.

"It was good. Not that good, because I missed my pumpkin!" He says.

I wanted to tell him about the house's past, what I saw, the nightmare.

_Austin, Austin, Austin…_

I couldn't hold back my tears. I started crying. My dad looked at me with a worried look. He told me to sit on the couch, and he would make us supper.

20 minutes later, we were eating pasta.

"What's wrong, honey? Tell me everything."

I sigh. I didn't want to lie to him. I looked at him and began to tell him everything. And yes, I had to tell him about this house.

"I got a job at Melody Diner…I met a girl named Cassidy, and she has a brother named Austin. We immediately clicked. We became good friends. I'm sorry, but I'm not lying! I was brushing my teeth while looking in the mirror, when I saw an old man and a little girl. I freaked out! I fell un-conscience after that. I woke up in Austin's arms, and I was too scared to stay in this house, so I stayed at Cassidy's." I looked at dad. His eyes were wide. Probably from the incident, or how much I talk.

"Anyways, after finishing work at Melody Diner, Austin told me that we should probably ignore each other because of this stupid Posse he's in. I got mad, so I yelled. He broke my heart, dad..." I say with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry. This house just creeps me out. I know you don't-"

He cut me off. "I believe you." He says. "I think this place is haunted too, but I don't have enough money to buy another one." He says.

"I'm glad you believe me. That's the only thing I wanted." I say.

After dinner, my dad and I played board games, watched movies and had so much fun! I was so happy that we had a father-daughter time. I never get to see him.

"Good night, dad!" I say. I had to go to bed because of work tomorrow. I'm not happy, because Austin will be there.

I checked my phone and I had a 3 texts.

_Ally, I'm sorry about Austin! Talk to me! –Cassidy_

_Can we talk? –Austin_

_Ally! I missed you so much! How's your new neighborhood? –Trish_

Trish. I missed her so much. I got a paper and wrote down what I wanted to do tomorrow.

That's a little childish. But what the hey?

I used the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I saw the little girl, again. She was crying.

"I'm sorry about your dad…" I whisper.

She looked at me, and she smiled! She actually smiled! But then it faded because the old man; her father appeared next to her. She disappeared. He did too 30 seconds later after staring at me.

I feel so confident!

…

8:30. Well, time for work. I took a shower, and got dressed. I went downstairs, and I found my dad awake!

"Good morning, sweetie!" He says passing me a plate of pancakes.

_Pancakes. Austin. Pancakes. Austin._

_Forget about him Ally! He broke your heart. _

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I don't have work today. How about we go out after you finish work?" He asks.

"I would love that! We can go to the park, or beach, or zoo, or anything! I just miss hanging out with you!" I tell him.

He smiles, kisses my forehead and leaves to watch TV.

I finish eating, thank my dad for this wonderful breakfast, and leave for work. As I was walking, I spot the Popular Posse. A familiar mop of blonde hair stares at me. Austin. I frown and continue walking. But, a voice interrupts.

"Hey, Ally!" A tanned boy says.

"Dallas, hey!" I say.

"We're going to the beach later. Do you want to join?" He asks me.

Everyone was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have family stuff. Thanks for the invite."

"Oh. Can I join you? I would love to meet your family!" Dallas says.

I stare at him. "I only have a dad.." I tell him.

"My point exactly! Can I meet him?" He asks.

I completely ignore Austin.

"Sure. If you want…" I say smiling.

Dallas grabs my hand and we both run to Melody Diner.

…

I wasn't in the mood to talk to Cassidy. She wasn't really happy with the fact that I haven't said a word once I entered the restaurant.

"Hey, Ally. Are you alright? I'm sorry about Austin. I'm currently ignoring him and giving him the evil stare." Cassidy says.

"I'm fine. I missed you, Cass!" I say hugging her.

I walked over to the table where The Popular Posse was sitting at.

"_What can I get you?"_

I took their orders, but before I turned to leave, Dallas stopped me.

"Hey, Ally. What's your dad like?" He asks.

"He's funny, sweet, fun, and a bit dorky." I smile.

I love my dad so much.

"Oh, good! So, he might like me!" Dallas says and I laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he'll like you." I say walking over to the register.

I was taking notes on my notepad when a cough interrupted me.

I look up to see Nicki and Austin. I just looked at Nicki for a second before turning my attention back to my notes.

"Excuse me, Dorkson? I want a smoothie, and pronto!" She says.

I go get her the usual smoothie. I look at her and give it to her.

"That will be 5 dollars." I say.

Nicki laughs and walks back to her table. Austin stays there for a while before walking back.

Hours later, it was time to go home! I grabbed my bag and made my way out. The Posse was talking as usual. Dallas noticed me.

"Hey, Ally." Dallas says offering his arm. "Shall we?"

I link my arm with his. "We shall!" I laugh.

I noticed Austin had his fists clenched. Was he mad? Or jealous?

We reach home. I un-lock the door and my dad greeted us.

"Hey, Ally-Gator! Who is this?" He asks nicely.

I like that my dad doesn't judge quickly.

I was about to say something but Dallas cut me off.

"I'm Dallas! I'm Ally's friend! Nice to meet you" Dallas says offering his hand.

My dad smiles brightly while shaking his hand.

"Ally, why don't you spend some few hours with this boy, then you and I can go somewhere?" My dad asks.

"Alright, daddy! I'll see you at 6:00." I say before turning my attention back to Dallas.

"Let's sit in your backyard. I need to tell you something." He says.

I agree and we both sit on the swings in my backyard.

"My parents are divorced. They talk and stuff, but my dad recently moved to another state. So, he's taking me with him. I think it's in Dearborn, Michigan. Nicki is staying with my mom." He says. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too!" I reply hugging him.

After that talk, we went out and watched a movie. I hugged him because he was moving. He decided to spend the day with me and that so sweet. I'm glad we're friends.

"Look, Ally. I heard that you and Austin fought. Austin never meant to hurt you. Nicki told him that, and then she told me that if he doesn't pick the Posse, she'd torture you even more." Dallas told me.

A car stopped in front my house. It honked.

"Well, that's my dad. I'm going to miss you! But, make things right. I ship you guys together." He says before hugging me one last time.

I sighed and waved good-bye.

Thank god it was Friday! No work tomorrow.

I went in and my dad and I spent the rest of the day together.

…

I woke up. It was 10:00. I put on my flowery skirt, a tucked in orange shirt, with a brown cardigan.

I know it was Summer, but I just liked cardigans. I ate an apple and went out. My phone rang. It was my dad.

"_Ally? I know this is kind of sad, but I have another convention to go to!" My dad says through the phone. I sigh but I felt happy for my dad._

"_Where is it?" I ask_

"_Brooklyn, New York! They're willing to pay a lot of money, and with that, we can buy a new house!" He says laughing._

"_Then, that's great! Have fun, though!"_

I entered a candy store. I bought my self some chocolate, some candy, and sat down in a pink booth.

I began eating when 2 people entered. I looked up and saw Nicki and Austin.

I quickly looked down at my candy. I suddenly felt full. I threw the candy and chocolate wrappers, paid for my candy and left.

A hand grabbed mine. I turned around to see Austin.

I frowned. "What do you want?" I say rudely.

"Ally, I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about. I hate you. I don't want to talk to you nor see you! Ever again!" I push him lightly before walking away.

Though, I wish I didn't..

Austin's POV

I stood there, watching Ally leave. I was angry at myself. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Trying to get Ally out of my head is harder than solving a Math problem!

…

Days passed, and the Popular Posse went to Melody Diner. It was weird, because I haven't seen Ally. Cassidy's the one taking our orders. Cassidy is still mad at me, but I can't blame her. I'm mad at myself.

"Austin! I need to talk to you" Cassidy says.

Before I could say something, she grabbed my arm and took me outside.

"First, I'm still mad at you. Second, have you seen Ally? I keep texting her, but she isn't replying! She isn't even working! Mindy, Trish and I are worried. We think it's your fault, because she's mad at you! You better go to her house and make it up to her!" She whisper-yells.

"What about her dad?" I ask.

"He left for another convention. You need to go check on her." She says.

I nod my head. She leaves, but then Nicki approaches me.

"Hey, Austin. Do you want to go somewhere private?" She asks, smirking.

"I quit." I say.

She frowns. "Quit what?"

"I quit this stupid Posse." I yell. "It's your fault my rela-er friendship is ruined between Ally and I! I hate you and this stupid group! I quit!" I yell again.

"Biggest mistake of your life!" She says before entering the restaurant.

I run to Ally's house. I ran like a rocket.

I reached her house. All the lights in the house were out. That was strange…

I knock on the door.

"Ally? It's Austin! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please, open the door." I say.

No answer.

I take a step backwards. Then I kick the door. It opened!

I started searching for Ally. The house was a mess. The TV was broken. The couches were all over the room. Pots and pans, and utensils were scatted. Books everywhere…Could it possibly be robbers?

I was worried now. "Ally? Are you here?" I shout. I go upstairs. One door was open. And it was Ally's room. I slowly approach it.

I step into the dark room. I couldn't see anything. But I did feel someone was in here. Actually, I felt there was more than one person.

I turned on the lights.

My eyes widened when I saw Ally on the floor bruised, hurt and bleeding. Beside her was an old man.

This can't be good.

**(A/N: That was a good ending, don't you think?! Thank you for your reviews!)**


	6. The Game

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter Six**

**The Game**

_Previously on 'New Life in a New Neighborhood' Chapter 5_

_(Austin's POV)_

_I step into the dark room. I couldn't see anything. But I did feel someone was in here. Actually, I felt there was more than one person._

_I turned on the lights._

_My eyes widened when I saw Ally on the floor bruised, hurt and bleeding. Beside her was an old man._

_This can't be good…_

Austin's POV

I see Ally un-conscience on the floor. There was an old man next to her.

"ALLY?!" I scream and run next to her.

Something pushes me away. I look up and see the old man.

"Who are you? And what do you want?!" I scream, tears in my eyes.

The old man laughed an evil laugh. I start shaking Ally, but she didn't respond.

I feel something sharp cut my hand. I look down and see blood oozing from my wrist. I look at the old man and he had a knife. _A bloody knife._

He disappeared. I scream, kick and cry. I shake Ally.

"Ally? Please, wake up! Please. Open your eyes. Say something!"

Ally didn't move, didn't do anything. I cry as I hold her.

I put her on the bed as I go downstairs to find some bandages, some water and whatnot. I walk down the stairs, and I see the old man.

"W-What do you want?!" I shout at him

"Silly, boy. What do you think you're doing here?" The old man asks.

He laughs again before everything went dark. It seemed like the whole world just _disappeared._

Ally's POV

I slowly open my eyes. I was on my bed. All I remember was me watching TV before I was attacked by the old man.

I look around my room and see the old man sitting, with a knife in his hand.

I scream.

"Please don't hurt me! What do you want?!" I scream, tears streaming down my face.

"Do you want to see your father? Cassidy? _Austin?"_ He asks.

_Austin…_

"Answer my question!" He shouts.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Well, I have a game for you!" He says. "It's more like a scavenger hunt."

He hands me a paper. Isn't this weird? I mean, he's a ghost!

I read it.

_Angie's Diary_

_Angie's Treasure_

_Harry, Delilah and Angie's Skeletons._

I was confused at the last part.

"Is your name H-Harry?" I ask him.

"Yes! Now, you have an hour to finish this game. If you find Angie's diary, you put it with her treasure; that is if you find it! The last thing is that you have to find our skeletons and you have to burry us at the abandoned cemetery. If you win, we will stop haunting this house, and you will get to go back to your life." He says. "You see Ally, it's just you in this world. Good Luck!" He laughs an evil laugh and disappears.

I'm the only one in the world? This is scary!

I think for a while before searching the whole house. I didn't find Angie's book!

Then it hit me! Maybe it was left at her old school?

I turn on the computer and search about Angie's old school.

_Sunshine School for Kindergartners_

I know that school! It's abandoned! I grab my coat and head towards the school.

When I reach it, I slowly open the front door and enter it.

It had paintings hung all over the walls. I in all of the classrooms and I didn't find anything! I start exploring the school until I come across a door that had a paper taped to it.

_Cameron_

_Lilly_

_Jake_

_Sarah_

_Ethan_

_Angie_

I enter the room and I start searching for Angie's Diary. I finally come across a blue book that had 'Angie's Diary' on it.

"So, you found it" A voice says. I turn around expecting the old man but it was a little black haired girl with a white dress on. Except this time, she had eyes, and wasn't bloody.

"Angie!" I say

"Yes, it's me. Congratulations! It's time to look for my treasure. Closet." She says smiling

"Closet?" I ask her

"Closet" She repeats pointing at a brown, old and dusty closet.

She disappears and I start making my way to the closet.

I open it and I start touching the walls.

_CLICK!_

I step backwards as the wall of the closet comes tumbling down. It was a secret passage room! I enter it and I only find drawings taped on the walls, and a blue box in the middle.

"This is my secret room. I hide from my dad." Angie says appearing next to the blue box. "Go on! You don't have much time. Open the box!" She says smiling.

I smile back as I open the blue box. It had photos of her, drawings, not-too-fancy jewelry. I look at her Diary one more time before I put it in the box.

"Well done! You completed the first 2 tasks. Now it's time to find our skeletons. Go back to the house and start digging in the backyard!" Angie says disappearing.

I run out of the school and to my house. I look in the garage for a shovel, and I finally find one!

I run to the backyard and start digging.

It took me around 30 minutes to find 3 caskets. I realize I don't have much time!

I go to the garage and get a huge box. I stuff the caskets in there, and I start pulling the box to the near and abandoned cemetery.

I stop in front of a Flower Shop and buy 3 flowers. I leave money on the counter and race to the cemetery.

I finally reach it! I look for a big empty spot. I start digging up 3 holes, and once done, I put the caskets in each hole.

I leave a flower on each casket. I close my eyes, until I hear a sound.

I look up to see a man, a woman, and Angie. I stare at the man. He wasn't the old man that has been causing trouble at my house!

"Hey! You're not Angie's father!" I say.

"Actually, Ally. I am! I am her biological father. You see the old man? He killed me. The old man is my wife's 2nd husband. He killed me, and married my wife. He then started abusing her, and decided to kill them both. I want to thank you for reuniting us together!" He says. They approach me and give me a hug. I felt cold but I smiled.

They disappeared waving. I close my eyes smiling. I open them 5 seconds later to find myself at home.

I was in my room, and I find Austin un-conscience.

**(A/N: Another ending with a twist! I want to thank you for the reviews! They made my day!**

**Shout-Outs**


	7. A Happy Ending

**New Life in a New Neighborhood**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Happy Ending**

Ally's POV

I run over to Austin. I sit beside him, and tears start forming in my eyes. He was hurt badly. I go downstairs and to get some bandages and some alcohol. When I do, I run back upstairs. I lay beside Austin, while cleaning his bloody hand. When done, I didn't know what to do.

"Austin, please wake up!" I shout, tears streaming down my face.

No movement.

"Please…" I say. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for shouting at you! It was an obvious mistake. I regret everything I said. I need you Austin. I need you here with me." More tears were threatening to fall, and I couldn't hold them.

I decided to sing.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me, my weakness**_

_**But I don't know why**_

_**Without you, it's hard to survive! **_

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Cause every time we touch**_

_**I feel the static**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

Before I can continue to sing, I was interrupted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing voice ever?"

I open my eyes and I see Austin staring at me.

"AUSTIN!" I scream as I tackle him with a hug.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that to me! I missed you so much and look, I'm really sorry about what happened!" I say

"No, Ally. It's my fault. I was being stupid. I picked a stupid group over a girl I really life—" He stopped once he realized what he had just said.

"You-You like me?" I say

"Uhm, w-well, y-yes." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I like you too"

He smiles before wiping away my tears with both of his thumbs.

We stare at each other before we both lean in…

We lean in, until our lips meet. And can I just say that that was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

We pull away, smiling at each other.

We spend the rest of the day cleaning the house. After we finished, we made dinner.

"So, Ally. What does this make us? You know, after the kiss?" He asks.

"I-I don't know. What do you want us to be?" I ask

Without saying anything, he gets up, cups my face and kisses me one more time.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks smiling.

"It sure does!"

The door burst open, and my dad came running in.

"Daddy!" I jump up. I give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, pumpkin!" He says. "Are you alright?! I checked our house's past and it was just beyond terrifying! Did anything happen?" He asks.

"N-No. Nothing happened!" I lie.

"Great! Wait, who is that?" My dad asks, looking at Austin.

"Dad, this is Austin. He's my boy-friend." I say nervously.

My dad observes/stares at Austin. My dad approaches Austin.

"I LIKE HIM!" My dad says patting his back. "But if you hurt my little girl, you will have to deal with her daddy!" He jokes.

"I promise I won't, sir!" Austin says quickly

"Oh please! Call me Lester!"

…

After dinner, Austin and I were in the backyard, on the swings.

"I'm really happy you're my girlfriend, Ally." Austin says.

"And I'm really happy you're my boyfriend!"

"Ally..I-I love you"

"I love you too, Austin!" I say before giving him a hug

We leaned once more, kissing each other.

Wow.

This was a crazy summer! I moved, met crazy people; aka Nicki, fell in love with someone, dating him, saw a ghost, played a ghost game, saw three other ghosts, and it turned out my house was haunted.

But what the heck?

That was just my new life in a new neighborhood!

**(A/N: OMG! The story ended! *sob* Sorry for the shot chapter, but it was a happy ending! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and I loved all your reviews! I am working on a new story!)**


End file.
